Episode 3912 (2nd December 2004)
Plot Sadie offers to look after Jean for Zoe. Jimmy is sceptical about his wife's sudden interest in childcare and tells her that because she's spending the morning with someone else's kid it doesn’t mean she really wants one of her own. Sadie tells Jimmy that she has an appointment with their doctor and she would like him to come along. Jimmy is delighted when the doctor tells them that there is no reason why they shouldn’t start trying for a baby straightaway. The couple take the doctor at his word and head home to bed. Katie and Donna fall out over the preparations for the King's party. Katie tells Donna she's only the caterer's girlfriend and Donna replies that Katie is just Sadie's dogsbody. A delivery driver turns up with the wrong coloured balloons and Katie realises that Chloe has been trying to scupper the party preparations. Katie has a go at Chloe, telling her that she knows that she's been messing about with the orders behind her back. Tom walks in just as Katie calls Chloe a bitch and gives her a good telling off. Later, Sadie visits the hall once the work is finished and congratulates Katie on a job well done. Seeing Chloe skulking about doing nothing, Sadie makes her pick up rubbish, much to Katie's amusement. Tom arrives and is pleased to see Sadie because Jimmy has told him that they are trying for a child. As Katie tells Sadie that she thinks she will make a great mum, Robert arrives to meet Katie and Sadie gives him a knowing look. Paul tells Nicola that although he spent the evening with Rodney things are still difficult between them. He confesses to his sister that breaking up with Enzo has left him with nothing. In The Woolpack, Nicola reminds Rodney how much he has helped her out over the years and suggests he should do the same for Paul. Nicola returns home and finds an envelope addressed to Paul. Paul opens the envelope to find a cheque for a large sum of money. Nicola is angry with Rodney for trying to solve his problems by throwing money at them. Diane and Jack return to the village and Jack is not amused to find that Katie has been staying with Robert while they were away. Diane tells Jack that she would be happy for Katie to stay with them. Robert comes to see his father about Katie moving in and Jack surprises him by saying that she can stay with them. Cain hears Marlon and Donna discussing catering arrangements for the King's party. He asks Marlon whether the party is going to be a big do. Outside The Woolpack, Cain gives Pear Tree Cottage the once over. Back at Butler's Farm, he tells Debbie to order the pair of boots she wants because his fortunes are about to improve. When Daz returns from school, Cain tells him not to make any plans for the following evening. Cast Regular cast *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Tom King - Ken Farrington Guest cast *David Anders - Richard Avery Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Hotten Clinic - Consulting room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room Notes *Two deliverymen are both uncredited despite each having a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,989,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes